100 Moments in Time
by Sumi Arana
Summary: 100 Themes and prompts all about Marceline and Bubblegum over the course of their relationship. Will contain some romance, some angst and lots of little moments in time. Rated for F/F and other somewhat sexual situations.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Adventure Time doesn't belong to me and I am making no profit from this work of fiction.

Author's notes: Second or third attempt at the 100 Themes Challenge. I decided to try this one because I didn't feel like I had a very good grip on the characters so I wanted to write this to see if it didn't help getting them nailed down. Rated for F/F, sexual situations and some language. Marceline/Bubblegum. Marceline/Finn. These prompts are from a pre-determined list I found on a writing site. The prompts are** not** chronological. Some take place before the show, some take place during, etc. Most chapters are real short, between 100 and 350 words, some are a bit longer. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. I seem to be having a bit of a difficulty getting the dialogue right. But anyways, enjoy!

x-x-x-x

/1/ Introduction

The singer's voice rose into a crescendo, the last of her lyrics fading into the cool evening air. She played a few more notes on her bass, but they were swallowed by the applause of her fans.

Marceline floated just above the small stage, plucking away on her guitar. The red instrument stood out against her grey t-shirt and tattered jeans. Her hair, amongst other things, was what caught Bonnibel's attention. Her hair was jet black, and seemed to swirl around the vocalist's body in an ethereal manner. The Princess found herself captivated, watching this woman, whom she'd only heard rumors of, move effortlessly to her own music.

Marceline finished her final song of the night and thanked everyone for coming. The candy Princess found herself in no hurry to depart as the crowd thinned from the wooded clearing. She made her way to the makeshift stage, gathering her pink skirt in her fingers as she walked.

"Excuse me?"

Marceline looked down at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She eyed the Princess, cocking an eyebrow at her. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. "What? You lost or somethin'?" She plucked a few notes absently.

"Certainly not. I would like to introduce myself. I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." She straightened her shoulders and extended a hand to the vampire. "...and I just wanted to say, I thoroughly enjoyed your concert. It was quite... enthralling." She smiled.

Marceline shouldered her axe-bass, but didn't reach for Bubblegum's hand. "I'm Marceline. ...The Vampire Queen."


	2. Complicated

/2/ Complicated

Princess Bubblegum stared at her pale pink ceiling through the darkness. After a long day of working through tough scientific equations and dealing with her royal duties, the Princess just wanted to sleep. But she couldn't seem to push the thought of the Vampire Queen from her mind.

She couldn't suppress a smile, as she thought of the Vampire slipping under her sheets and curling up beside her. She thought of Marceline's cool skin pressed against her own warm skin, arms wrapped around her middle, fingers interlaced with her own.

She frowned softly when the little voice in the back of her mind told her it was wrong. It wasn't proper, it wasn't okay. Being with another woman was just... _distasteful._

She shook her head lightly and rolled onto to her side. She pushed the thought that it was wrong from her mind, and replaced it again with the idea of Marceline sleeping beside her. Just for the night.


	3. Making History

/3/ Making History

The sensation of the vampire's cold lips pressed against her own wasn't what she had been expecting. Marceline's lips were much smoother than Bonnibel could have ever imagined.

Her eyes were wide when the kiss was broken, her heart pounding in her throat. Her skin was tinged a delicious shade of maroon.

"Oh, glob Bonnie, don't tell me that was your first kiss." Marceline laughed.


	4. Rivalry

/4/ Rivalry

It was like a dance. Marceline would snake her arms around Finn's shoulders, her mouth dancing dangerously close to his neck, whisper something in his ear and watch the heat creep across his cheeks. Sometimes she let her lips brush against his skin, but never lingered longer.

Finn couldn't ever figure out why she only behaved this way in Princess Bubblegum's company...


	5. Unbreakable

/5/ Unbreakable

Marceline's forked tongue pressed against her teeth as she focused on threading her needle. The pink thread had been harder to come by than she had anticipated. She murmured an apology as the tip of the needle slipped through the large rip in Hambo's side.

She smiled softly, admiring her handiwork once she was finished. She tucked the needle into the spool.

"Looking good, buddy. If we keep this up, you'll last another thousand years."


	6. Obsession

/6/ Obsession

Bonnibel loved Marceline's natural scent. If she had to describe it, it would be reminiscent of the way the forest smelled after it rained. It was intoxicating. She loved wrapping herself in the sheets after Marceline had spent the night and staying there as long as she could. Of course, it was never as long as she would've liked, as Peppermint Butler would begin to nag her about her royal duties.

Part of the reason she loved Marceline's old band t-shirt was that her natural aroma seemed to be bonded to the soft cotton. No matter how often she washed it, Marceline's scent continued to linger. Even long after they had parted ways, her scent still clung to the fabric. And Bonnibel continued to wear it to sleep nearly every night.


	7. Eternity

/7/ Eternity

There were very few things Marceline was certain of. She was certain that vampires were immortal, or very close to it. She was sure that strawberries were her favorite food. And most importantly, Marceline was certain that she would love Bonnibel for eternity, even if the Princess didn't reciprocate that feeling.


	8. Gateway

/8/ Gateway

She always felt out of place when she entered the Candy Kingdom. She preferred to appear at Bubblegum's window under the cover of darkness than come through the main gate and float down the candied sidewalk.

She knew that the citizens stared at her, and talked in hushed tones as though she couldn't hear, but she ignored it.

What pained her the most about the disapproval from the residents of her girlfriend's kingdom was that their relationship had to be kept a secret. For the "good of the Kingdom."


	9. Death

/9/ Death

Marceline never understood why the idea of death was unappealing.

She survived the Mushroom War, only to lose her mother and gain a "father" that could hardly be bothered to visit.

After watching Simon, the man who protected and loved her like she was his own child, slowly lose his mind and memories...

Knowing that Finn and countless others would eventually grow old and die, leaving her alone...

She found herself more convinced that immortality was a fate worse than death.


	10. Opportunity

/10/ Opportunities

Marceline didn't see much of Bonnibel anymore. She often found herself making up excuses to venture out of her house during the day in hopes of seeing the Candy Princess. Under any other circumstance, she would've avoided the daylight. However, the chance of seeing Bonnibel outweighed the risk of mild injury from the sunlight.


	11. 33 Percent

/11/ 33%

The dull green light from her monitor was the only source of light in her laboratory. The sun had long since gone down and the moon was just a sliver in the sky. She found herself working later and later into the evening, hoping to find something to occupy herself so she wouldn't have to go back to her empty bed.


	12. Dead Wrong

/12/ Dead Wrong

"Glob Bonnie, you need to chill out. I just kissed your cheek. It's not like I stuck my tongue down your throat."

"Yes, Marceline, you kissed my cheek in front of practically the entire Candy Kingdom. You don't think that's a big deal?"

"No. You're my girlfriend and you're saying that I can't even kiss you on the cheek in public?" Marceline seethed.

"You know that, Marceline. You know how people talk-" Bonnibel threw her hands up in frustration.

"Who the frick cares, Bonnie! People talk. That's just how it is. You can't let people control your life because you're worried they're going to gossip."

"I'm the Princess. I'm the one that has to face the candy people. Not you. So can't you at least respect my wishes and-"

"Treat you like you're not my girlfriend when people are around? Is that what you want me to do Bonnie? If you're embarrassed of me, tell me." Marceline made a quick exit through Bubblegum's window, making sure to slam the candy glass behind her.

Bubblegum sank to her bed, her face in her hands. She had been hoping for a calm, quiet conversation. She should have known that Marceline's yelling would've woken half the Castle.


	13. Running Away

/13/ Running Away

"You know you can't just run away every time we have a fight, right?"

Marceline said nothing, her face turned downward. It was the first time Bonnibel had seen her since their last fight, nearly a week ago. She had been ducking the Princess's phone calls and even avoided her when she stopped by her house.

Bonnibel had been surprised when she opened her window to find Marceline floating outside just after sunset. She was holding a bouquet of blue flowers that Bonnibel recognized as Forget-Me-Nots.

"I know." Marceline murmured finally. "... I'm sorry, Bonnie."

The Princess smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend on the temple before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"I forgive you."


	14. Judgement

/14/ Judgment

"How do you do it, Marcy?"

"Do what?"

"Not care what other people think, or say about you?"

"I'm a little bit older than you, Bonnie." She said simply. "I just don't give a flip what other people think about me, yano? It's like, why waste the energy."

Bubblegum sighed, gathering her skirt in her hands as she sat on the bed beside her girlfriend. "It just... irritates me. The gossip and the constant judgment is so ... juvenile." She was silent for a moment. " ...I wish they didn't care who I was in love with."

Marceline leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the back of the Princess's neck.

"I know, Bonnie. Me too."

"...they want me to marry a prince, you know. But I want to marry a queen." She said in a voice hardly above a whisper.


	15. Seeking Solace

/15/ Seeking Solace

It was raining that night.

Bonnibel saw the small creature hunched on the windowsill outside her window. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the fuzzy bat as Marceline.

She hesitated. They hadn't parted on good terms. But it was raining pretty hard...

She opened her window, speaking quietly.

"Marceline? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" The Vampire responded in a tiny voice.

Princess Bubblegum frowned and nodded. "...Of course...Drop your wet clothes in the bathroom, I'll get you something dry to wear."

Marceline did as was instructed, silently. She wrung her hair out into the sink.

Bubblegum knocked once before opening the door a crack. It was a lilac nightdress. "Sorry, I don't have anything black..."

"S'fine." She swore she heard Marceline sniffle.

"...I'll have Peppermint Butler bring us some tea. ...and," Bonnibel hesitated, "Some... strawberries?"

Perched on the edge of PB's bed, she pressed a strawberry to her lips, draining the color and turning the strawberry a kind of sickly gray. She said nothing.

Bonnibel drank her tea. "...do you care to tell me just what's upset you so much that you had to come here?"

"It's Ash... my psycho of an _ex_-boyfriend. … He sold Hambo to a _witch_." She turned her face away as tears began to burn her eyes.

The Princess set her teacup down. "...I'm sorry, Marceline." She knew Hambo was important to Marceline. She knew she had had the teddy bear for nearly her entire life, and that the stuffed animal had been given to Marceline when she was very young, by someone "very special." Marceline had once said that the man who gave it to her "wasn't here anymore."

She touched Marceline's knee lightly, giving it a soft squeeze. She felt a drop of water hit the back of her hand, and looked up. She saw tears running down Marceline's cheeks and a sharp pain wrenched her chest.

She reached out, wrapping her arms around the vampire. She drew her close, against her chest and stroked her still damp hair. She kissed her temple softly, whispering into her ear.

"It'll be okay, Marcy. You can stay here tonight."


	16. Excuses

/16/ Excuses

"Hey Marcy!"

Marceline nearly flinched when she heard the name come from Finn's lips. It didn't sound right.

"Don't call me that. Address me as Marceline, _The Vampire Queen_." She emphasized the last part, hoping Finn would laugh it off.

"The whole thing?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. ...but don't call me Marcy, okay?"

"Why not?"

"No one calls me that anymore. It's just Marceline."

"That's a dumb reason."


	17. Vengeance

A/N: This one's really short and really silly

/17/ Vengeance

Marceline always took it as a personal victory when the Duke of Nuts would visit the Castle. She knew how much Bubblegum hated it when the stock of Royal Pudding had been depleted.


	18. Love

/18/ Love

Bonnibel placed a soft kiss against Marceline's collarbone. Her skin was mildly sticky with a thin layer of sweat. She curled against her, placing her head against Marceline's empty chest. The lack of heartbeat used to unsettle Bubblegum, but she quickly grew to find the silence comforting.

Her hand stroked against the curve of Marceline's hip absently, gentle caresses with just the tips of her fingers.

"I love you, Bonnie." Marceline murmured, her eyes closed.

The Princess's heart skipped a beat, and she drew in a sharp breath. "Huh?"

"Did I stutter?" A sleepy smile curved her grey lips.

"...I love you too, Marcy." She whispered.


	19. Tears

Notes: I feel like I might have Marceline crying all the time but she seems very emotional so yeah

/19/ Tears

A shuddering gasp for air, and a choked sob.

The Candy Princess woke up in a fuzzy haze. The spot beside her that had previously been filled by the vampire queen was now empty.

"...Marcy?" She called, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where'd y'go?" She crawled out of bed, letting her nightgown fall to her knees. "Marceline?"

She heard another muffled sob and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door open to find the vampire in the corner. Her face was buried in her knees.

"...hey, what's the matter? Marcy, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" She touched the other's shoulder, gently.

"Nightmare." She managed to choke out.

"Oh, Marcy..." Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the Vampire Queen, pulling her close. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

Marceline buried her face into Bonnie's chest, feeling the silken fabric against her skin. She nodded once, unable to bring herself to say what the nightmare had been about. She relaxed a bit in her girlfriend's embrace and drew away after a moment.

Bubblegum wiped away the last of her tears with a careful thumb. "See? It's okay."

"...y-you won't leave me, will you, Bonnie?"

"Of course not." She kissed the tip of Marceline's nose gently.. "I'll stay with you forever."


	20. My Inspiration

/20/ Inspiration

"All I want is to talk to you. I'm achin' for your touch~, I'm breakin'... 'cause I miss you... so much..." Marceline's voice was low and somewhat somber as she played the chords on her axe.

She sung to an empty room, and preferred it that way. Lyrics were scribbled all throughout her notebook, and they were all about the Princess. She couldn't let Finn hear, and she certainly couldn't let word get back to Bonnibel.

She wiped gently at her eye, where tears had began to form. She let out a long sigh and put her guitar down. It was time for a break.


	21. Never Again

/21/ Never Again

Marceline didn't have a good run with relationships. Before Bonnie, nothing seemed right. And after Bonnie, everyone felt downright wrong.

She had tried to make it work with Ash, putting up with his demands and needs, but selling Hambo to Maja was the last straw. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him.

She decided that if she couldn't be with Bonnibel, she wouldn't be with anyone.


	22. Online

/22/ Online

"Oh man, is this really all the internet is these days?" Marceline slipped her fingers through the projection of the screen. The layout of the web page was super minimalistic – simply pictures of the item, a brief description and a price.

"Hey, stop. I'm trying to find a specific part for my Ball Blam Burglerber." Bonnibel responded, pushing her girlfriend's hand out of the way. "...What do you mean?"

Marceline sighed, locking her hands behind her head as she floated behind Bonnie. "Well, when I was little... really young, before the War... The internet was much more...expansive."

"Oh?" Bubblegum responded, scrolling down the page.

"Yeah. If you wanted it, the internet had it."

"I see." She murmured, highlighting the item she was looking for.

"...then after the war, there wasn't internet for a long while. …there wasn't much else than ruins."

Bonnie glanced up to the vampire, raising an eyebrow.

"...but yano, that was a long time ago."


	23. Failure

Author's notes: Oh gosh I sure do appreciate all of the feedback! I'm still working on getting the dialogue down, it's much harder than I first thought. Thanks a bunch guys!

/23/ Failure

"I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?" Marceline gave a defeated sigh, leaning against the headboard of Princess Bubblegum's bed.

"It's not that difficult, Marcy... Try again."

"It keeps coming out all donked up."

"Don't get frustrated, Marcy. You can do it." Bonnibel smiled at her girlfriend over her shoulder. "Just try again. Section out three pieces of hair, and weave them together. It doesn't have to be perfect."

"Yes it does..."

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect, Bonnie..."

She laughed. "Oh shut up, you butt."

Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnibel's middle, pulling her into her lap. "Why don't you make me?"

She couldn't help a soft smile as she leaned up and kissed the vampire.


	24. Rebirth

A/N: Not technically Marcy/PB but whatever

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

/24/ Rebirth

She was falling.

She screwed her eyes shut, breath catching in her throat as she braced herself for impact.

She was... floating? Inches above the ground.

Marceline rubbed her neck, recoiling when she brushed against punctured skin. She saw the blood smeared against her fingertips.

Hunson Abadeer's intimidating frame came into focus. A smirk was carved into his features. He held out a hand to help his new heir to her feet.


	25. Breaking Away

/25/ Breaking Away

Marceline dialed Bonnibel's number, grabbing a cold apple from the fridge and making her way to the couch. She listened to it as it rang seven, eight, nine times... She frowned lightly, wondering if her girlfriend was busy. She hung up and redialed.

It was another seven rings before Princess Bubblegum picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie. What're you up to?"

"Oh, Hi, Marceline. ...I'm kind-of in the middle of something, do you mind if I call you back later?"

Marceline frowned. "...Yeah, that's cool. Talk to you later, I guess."


	26. Forever and a Day

/26/ Forever and a Day

There is something indefinitely sad about watching the girl you love from afar, aching deep down inside and wondering when she'll ever take you back.

Marceline's not sure how much longer she can wait.


	27. Lost and Found

/27/ Lost and Found

Marceline held Hambo close, murmuring that she wouldn't ever let anyone take him away again. She told the teddy bear that she loved him, hoping that the Princess didn't notice the tears in her eyes.

Bonnibel looked at her former lover, hugging her most prized possession, and she couldn't help but smile. It was almost enough to make her forget that she had to give up her own most prized possession in order to get Marceline's back.

"Hey Marcy...?"

The vampire straightened up, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"

"You stayed up all night, do you want to sleep here for a while?"

Marceline was silent for a moment, before nodding. "I'd like that."

Bubblegum curled up against the vampire, wrapping her arms around her middle. Hambo was settled against Marceline's ribcage.

"I'm glad you got Hambo back." She murmured.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Bonnie." Marceline yawned.

The Princess pressed her face into the curve of the other's neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Goodnight, Marceline."

"Night, Bonnie."


	28. Light

/28/ Light

Marceline dreaded sunrise. Often times it meant leaving the warmth and comfort of her lover's bed and going back to her own dwelling. Even with Schwable, her place always seemed lonely.

She kissed her sleeping girlfriend's temple before donning her large sun-hat and making her way out of the window. At least she could look forward to nightfall when she would see Bonnie again.


	29. Dark

Chapter warnings: Uhh some sexual content so be wary of that if you don't like ladies doin' it. Pretty tame, mostly implied.

/29/ Dark

"Leave the lights off..." Bubblegum whined in protest.

"Mm, but Bonnie, I like to watch the expression on your face while I'm touching you, licking you... making you squirm..."

The Princess shuddered involuntarily. "Marcy..."

"C'mon..." Her sharp teeth grazed against pink flesh. "Please, Bonnie, you know I like it better with the lights on..."

"Just tonight, please?" She whispered.

Marceline smirked. "Fine, but only if you let me get my fill of that delicious pink..."


	30. Faith

/30/ Faith

"What exactly_ is_ faith, Peebubs?"

"Well, Finn," Bubblegum smiled, glancing to him momentarily before returning her focus to her beakers and test-tubes. "Faith is trusting that your experiment that you put your heart and soul into will work, despite the fact in the past it has failed. ...miserably."  
"Huh." He watched her, palm cradling his chin and elbows resting on the lab table.

"... it's trusting that you and the person that you love will be together in the end." She murmured, eyes darting from her project to the blonde boy.

Finn grinned. "Oh yeah?"

She smiled absently. "Yeah."


	31. Colors

Author notes: This one is another dirty chapter, still kinda tame but still contains mentions of girl on girl sexings. So that's your warning

/31/ Colors

"Okay, so you know what to say if I get too rough, right, _Princess_?"

Bonnibell nodded, feeling a faint brush creep across her cheeks. "R...red."

"And if you want me to ease up?"

"Yellow." More confident.

"Good girl." Marceline smiled.

"And if you like it, and want it harder?" Marceline's voice sent a hot shudder down Bubblegum's spine.  
"Green."

The vampire smiled, kissing her lover on the lips. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, Marcy."


	32. Exploration

Author's Notes: EXPLICIT THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT

THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KIND OF CITRUSY BUT THIS ONES PRETTY DIRTY so you've been warned.

/32/ Exploration

"Marceline," Bubblegum squeaked from somewhere beneath the bright pink blankets. "...I don't know what I'm doing. I've never-"

"Gone down on a girl before? I knew that."

"Marcy..." She breathed. Marceline shuddered lightly from the hot breath against her moist sex.

"You can figure it out, Bonnie. You're a genius, remember?" She leaned her head back, arching her body.

Bonnibel kissed Marceline's inner thigh tentatively. She breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating.

"That's a good start..."

She hesitated for a moment before darting her tongue out to taste her. It brushed lightly against her folds, eliciting a sigh from the vampire.

"Don't be shy. You're confident." Marceline reminded her.

She nodded lightly, closing her eyes and delivering one long lick from the base of her – ahem, lady parts – to the top. She gasped softly.

"You're pierced?"

Marceline laughed. "Don't be so surprised. ...Why don't you suck on it a bit, hm?"

Bubblegum blushed furiously but nodded, taking the metal ring into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Mm, that's perfect... now, put two fingers inside..."

The princess obeyed, slipping two of her slender fingers inside of Marceline. "Mm..."

"Now try sucking on my clit and fingering my pussy."

Bonnibel shuddered and obeyed. She loved the way Marcy said such vulgar, distasteful words as if they were nothing. She worked her tongue in small circles, and curled her fingers against Marceline's g-spot. She knew exactly where this wonderful spot was, thanks to reading and a little exploration of her own body.

Before long, Marceline was spamming around the other's fingers. She cried out the Princess's name, hips bucking lightly.

The Princess smiled, finally coming up from beneath the covers. She licked her fingers clean of Marceline's juices.

"...how did I do?"

"Glob, Bonnie... I dunno if I believe you've never been with a girl anymore." She laughed somewhat weakly.


	33. Seeing Red

/33/ Seeing Red

The glass beaker slipped from Bonnibel's hand and crashed to the floor. She cursed softly and dropped to her knees to gather the broken shards of glass.

Marceline floated into the laboratory, eyebrow cocked. "You okay, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I just... dropped a beaker, that's all." She murmured, sweeping the shards of glass into a dust pan.

"You really shouldn't do that with your hand, you're going-"

"Ow!"

"-to cut yourself." Marceline sighed.

"I'm fine." Bonnibel assured her, standing up with the dust pan and making her way to the trash.

"At least let me kiss it better."

The Princess couldn't help but smile a bit as she tossed the broken glass. "...of course."

Marceline took her hand and lifted the bleeding digit to her lips. She licked it clean, before placing a gentle kiss on the small wound. "Better?"

"Better." She smiled.


	34. Shades of Gray

/34/ Shades of Gray

"I dunno, it looks kinda bonk."

"Jeez Finn, don't be such a baby." Marceline lifted the spoon of strawberry pie to his lips. The pie had started out with a pink filling, topped with bright red sliced strawberries. Marceline had drained the color from the dessert, but she had assured Finn it tasted "exactly the same."

Finn blushed, eyes traveling from the spoon to Marceline's mouth, where a small bit of red lingered.

"...you promise, no foolin' with me, right?"

"Come on, you dork. Taste it." She pressed the spoon against the Human Boy's lips.

He hesitated before tasting the cream filling.

"Oh!"

Marceline laughed as Finn took the pie into his mouth and licked the pale gray dessert from the silver spoon.

"I told you, goof."

"You're right, Marceline." The boy grinned. "It does taste good."

The vampire smiled, trying to ignore the tight feeling in her chest. She missed sharing Strawberry Pie with Bonnibell.


	35. Forgotten

/35/ Forgotten

Marceline tipped the bottle of red wine to her lips. The alcohol burned her throat as she swallowed it.

The picture frame that occupied her bedside table had been so it lay face down.

Music from her record player filled the room, turned up loud enough to make her deaf to the outside world, but she wasn't actually listening. Once the bottle was empty, she simply let it fall to the floor. She welcomed the warmth spreading through her body.

She reached for the second bottle, using one of her fangs to pull the cork out. The alcohol didn't burn anymore.


	36. Dreamer

/36/ Dreamer

"I think I want to wear a suit when we get married." Marceline mused.

"A suit?"

"Well, a fitted suit. Like, with a skinny tie."

Princess Bubblegum gave a light shrug. They had talked about the idea of getting married in the past, but it ended in a fight.

"And you'll wear a beautiful gown." Marceline grinned. "Maybe something elegant, with lace and all kinds of beading. Silk. Something fit for the most beautiful Princess in Ooo."


	37. Mist

/37/ Mist

It was one of those rare days that a light mist covered Ooo. It was overcast and cloudy, with light rainstorms on and off during the day. Days like this, Marceline would show up at Bonnibel's window with a small gift and lunch for them to share.

But, not anymore. She hadn't seen Marceline in months following their breakup. She tried not to think about it, occupying herself with experiments, and research and otherwise locking herself away in her laboratory.

Despite pouring over her books and taking notes, she kept finding herself looking at the window. She sighed, tucking her pen behind her ear and making her way over to the window. She pressed her palm against the cool glass, unlatching the lock and pushing it open. She felt a soft pang in her chest when there was no vampire to be seen.


	38. Burning

/38/ Burning

Finn didn't understand. He was, in fact, a child who could hardly see beyond his own selfish desires. He wanted to be with Flame Princess, even if it meant risking lives, and he was determined to get what he wanted.

"Finn, sometimes you want someone, and you want to kiss them, and be with them. ...but you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice." She had tried to explain to him. Despite the fact that she loved Marceline so much it hurt, she had to end their relationship because of her duties as Candy Princess.

She tried to ignore the hot ball of jealousy and regret in the pit of her stomach.


	39. Out of Time

/39/ Out Of Time

"Do you really need to pack all of these stupid dresses?"

"My dresses are not _stupid, _Marceline. They're necessary. I am a Princess afterall. I need to look presentable no matter what the circumstances-"

"It's a _two day _vacation! I think you'll be fine without _six_ gowns. Glob, Bonnibel, you're such a girly-girl."

"Marceline, I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me in that voice." Annoyance.

"Bonnie, we're gonna be _late." _The vampire complained loudly, floating with her back arched. "I packed one bag. You have two suitcases."

"Would you prefer that I be naked the whole time?" Bonnibel felt her face get hot and added, "Don't answer that."

"_Yes! _That's the whole _point_ of getting away from the Kingdom for a few days!" She sighed, exasperated.

The Princess sighed. "Would you just calm down? We can just take the Morrow if you're worried about time constraints."

"I hate flying on your stupid bird."

Bubblegum bristled but otherwise ignored the statement as she continued packing. "We will be _fine._ Just give me a few more moments to pack."

"_Fine." _Marceline swatted her girlfriend lightly on the backside. "Just hurry up."


	40. Knowing How

Author's notes: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT. It contains girl on girl action so would you kindly skip this section if that sort of stuff offends you, or you just don't want to read it. Its got lots of sexual content.

/40/ Knowing How

Unlike Princess Bubblegum, Marceline knew a few things about pleasing another woman.

"Just relax, would ya? I know what I'm doing."

Bubblegum squirmed on the sheets, her heart pounding in her chest. There was a throbbing heat somewhere between her thighs.

"Marceline-"

The vampire silenced the Princess with a kiss on the lips. Soft at first, it quickly grew in it's intensity. Marceline nipped lightly at the other's lower lip, careful not to draw blood. She heard Bubblegum mewl softly.

"You're going to be gentle, right?"

"I won't bite, if that's what you mean... unless you want me to." A mischievous look crossed Marceline's face. Bonnibel blushed. Marceline's hands traced a gentle path across the other's pink skin, traced each shoulder blade lightly. Her fingers teased each bit of exposed flesh, every touch making the Princess's arousal grow.

Bonnibel let out a shuddering sigh.

"How's that feel, Bonnie?" Marceline murmured against her lover's ear. "Does it feel _good?"_ Her hand settled between the Candy Girl's thighs.

"Mmhm. Mm, it feels good, Marceline." She whispered, her entire body covered in goosebumps.

"Good, because it's going to feel so much better when I'm done."

Marceline parted Princess Bubblegum's thighs. She smirked when she saw just how wet the other girl had become. She noted that the fluid seemed to have a light pink color to it, which wasn't actually surprising at all. She smirked, betting she tasted just like, well, bubblegum.

She pressed a slender, gray finger against Bonnibel's opening. It slipped inside with no problem, thanks to the sheer amount of fluid leaking from the Princess's pussy.

"Mm..." Bonnibel gave a sharp gasp.

Marceline found her g-spot in a matter of seconds, curling her finger against it. The girl gasped again in response, her back arching.

"Glob..." Marceline marveled at the sight. "Just look at what one finger is doing to you... Mm, I can't wait to hear what sounds you make when it's my _mouth_ down there..."

The Princess responded by bucking her hips. Marceline obeyed the silent command, adding a second finger. She twisted them a bit once they were inside before going back to work on her g-spot.

"Have you ever made yourself cum before, Bonnie?"

"Mmhmm-"

"This is going to be _so _much better." Marceline smirked, unable to take her eyes off of the princess as she teased her sensitive opening. She began to work her thumb against Bonnibel's clit as her other two fingers continued to stroke her g-spot.

"Marcy..." Bubblegum gasped. "Oh, Marcy..." She arched her back further.

Marceline drew her fingers out, bringing them to her own mouth and sucking them clean. She really did taste wonderfully sweet, just like candy. She slipped both of her hands, palm up, beneath Bubblegum's backside. She cupped her cheeks, squeezing them lightly with both hands. The other girl squealed.

Marceline dipped down, delivering a soft kiss to the top of the Princess's pubic mound. She kissed the inside of her thighs, letting her forked tongue dart out from her lips to lick the other's inner thighs.

"Marcy..."

"Alright, alright." She smirked. She licked Bubblegum's pussy now, a few slow, long licks. She found her lips around her clit and began to suck – lightly, at first. She didn't want to overwhelm the younger girl.

Bonnibel's hips jerked up almost involuntarily. "Hnngh..."

She worked one hand from beneath the Candy Princess's backside to let her fingers settle back into her wonderfully warm and wet opening. She began working her fingers against her g-spot in the same manner that the Princess had enjoyed earlier. Paired with her skilled mouth sucking on the bundle of nerves that was her clitoris, and fingers stroking her g-spot in such a perfect manner, Bonnibel was shaking with each little ministration.

"Oh, glob," She was sucking in sharp, greedy breaths of sweet air between moans and soft cries. "Marcy... Marcy..."

Marceline smirked, hearing the words pouring from the other girl's mouth. She could tell by the way the candy girl's body was tensing that she was nearing her orgasm.

"Marceline... please don't stop, oh _glob._" Bonnibel's fingers tangled into Marceline's thick black hair, as though she were afraid the other would stop at any moment.

It wasn't long before Bonnie's body tensed up and she gave a wavering cry. A gush of the pale pink juices rushed from her pussy, covering Marceline's hand in the sweet nectar. She quickly drew her fingers away and began lapping at her opening, wanting to taste every last drop of her lover's cum.

Bonnibel was silent for a few moments, breathing deep and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her thighs twitched lightly, her heart still pounding in her chest. She rolled her head back, staring at the ceiling.

Marceline kissed her again. Bonnibel blushed deeply when she realized she could taste herself on Marcy's lips. "...mmm..."

"I told you." She whispered. "I know a thing or two about pleasing my lovers."


	41. Fork in the Road

/41/ Fork In The Road

"Look, you either come out already and announce that we're together, or this relationship is over."

"Marcy, please. Don't be like this."

"I'm tired of you keeping me hidden away like I'm some dirty little secret you're _embarrassed_ of. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"You know that's not true! I love you..." Bonnibel reached out to grab her girlfriend's arm but the vampire floated away. Marceline's eyes were fixed on her girlfriend's in an intense gaze.

"Then you have to let the Candy Kingdom know about me, and about us. Or I'm done."

The Princess was silent for a moment, as if she was trying to calculate the multiple outcomes of the situation. She drew in a sharp breath, and exhaled it in a sigh.

"...alright."

Marceline shot her a questioning gaze.

"At the next Ball."

"...promise?"

She smiled softly. "Of course. ...but you have to wear a formal gown."

Marceline grinned. "Fine, yeah, deal. I'll wear a fancy-schmancy dress."


	42. Start

/42/ Start

"M-Marceline?" The younger girl's voice was practically trembling. Her hands were twisted together in her lap.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"...this question might considered be distasteful, b-but... I just, feel like you're the only one that I can talk to about this subject..."

"Spit it out, Princess."

"I-is it okay...for a girl to like another girl?"

"Of course."

Princess Bubblegum blinked at Marceline's non-nonchalant response. She was silent for a moment as she processed it.

"I've always liked girls more." Marceline continued while the candy princess sat in silence. "Not to say I don't like boys too, girls are just so much more..." she trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it. "Elegant. Pretty. ...wonderful."

"I like you, Marceline. Like, like.

"W-wha?"

"...yeah. I like like you." She said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

The vampire smiled inwardly. "... I like like you too, Princess."

Bonnibel's hand was shaking when she interlaced her fingers with Marceline's for the first time.


	43. Nature's Fury

/43/ Nature's Fury

The wind and the rain drowned out any sounds from the outside world.

The lights in the Candy Castle had all flickered out following a loud crash of thunder, leaving Bonnibel and Marceline alone in the dark.

"Oh, jeez." Bonnibel murmured, clambering from beneath the sheets to the edge of the bed. "I'll light some candles..."

"Bonnie, don't," Marceline complained, arms outstretched to her girlfriend. "The lights will come on eventually. Lets just enjoy each other."

The Princess smiled softly and resumed her position beside Marceline. She planted a gentle kiss on the other's clavicle. Marceline smiled and snaked her arms around Bonnie's waist, burying her face in her neck.


	44. At Peace

/44/ At Peace

Marceline plucked a few notes on her guitar.

Bonnibel scribbled in her notes, trying to find the right formula for her next experiment.

The vampire paused momentarily, looking up from her instrument to watch Bonnie at work. She smiled, watching how perfect she looked with a few stray strands of hair hanging in her face from her messy topknot.

Her fingers were strumming the strings again.


	45. Heart Song

A/N: Tried to avoid the obvious 'I'm Just Your Problem' references and ended up with this

x-x-x-x-x

/45/ Heart Song

"I've seen your notebook before, you know."

Marceline sat up immediately, eyes narrowed at Finn. "What did you say?"

"Your notebook. Diary? Whatever. The one with the lock on it."

Her forked tongue slid out between her teeth with a soft hiss. "You've seen it?"

"Yeah. It's really thick. That's where you write your songs, right?"

Marceline relaxed a bit, but cocked an eyebrow. "...yeah, I mean, most of them."

"Why don't you ever sing them?"

She was silent for a moment, combing her fingers through her long hair. "They're personal."

"So what? We're close, right?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

Finn bustled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Marceline laughed.


End file.
